Flames Die Out
by SilverPowder
Summary: Fionna has left a relationship, her friends are all in school, she has almost no one there for her and she has no problem with it, until a pale stranger pushes his way into her life and she really begins to notice what she's been missing for the past few months. This stranger brings warmth back into her life after a flame died because of her mistake. Modern AU - OOC


**The is an Alternate Universe to the Adventure Time series. It is a Modern AU and some people might be Out of Character, but it's my ****fan fiction**** so whatever. **

**Anyway I hope you like it! -**

**This is a first chapter and a starter to see if people will even want to read it. I will be adding more ****lengthened chapters later on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

I impatiently tap my finger against my now luke warm cup of coffee as I stand out in the lightly snowing weather. I take out my phone and check the time, he is 20 minutes late, again. I huff, a small white cloud of moisture puffs out and I stomp my foot.

"Where the heck is he?" I exclaim out loud just as I hear the faint sounds of footsteps come from behind me. I turn around, my blond bangs flowing with the force of my turn. My eyes immediately go to his magenta hair, I cross my arms. "PG where have you been? I've been waiting for you!"

"I'm sorry Fi," he adjusts the purple scarf around his neck, pulling it up over his mouth, "I started late on my cream puffs." I cant help but glare at him. He peeks at me, his face half hidden by the scarf is red and flushed from the cold surrounding us. I cant help but let out a little laugh. I can see PG's hidden smile as he hands a small box to me.

"Whats this? I ask looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"It's the reason I was running late silly." I can feel a slight heat on my cheeks as I open the box, revealing an extremely beaten up, almost falling apart cream puff.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" I ask showing PG the box. He furrows his brows.

"Ugh it was all that posers fault," he grumbles looking at his destroyed creation. "I'm sorry Fionna." His eyes drop to the ground. My heart cant help but cave a little bit at the way he looks right now, I know how disappointed he is, baking is the love of his life, it's the reason I realized the love I once had for him wasn't going to be returned.

"Hey don't worry, you know I'll still eat it, but lets move on from the cream puff and get going. If you cant tell I'm freezing right now." The weather predicted there would be sun today, that's why I decided to wear this deep blue skirt and white thigh high socks, but of course, not even 15 minutes after I left the house the clouds rolled in, and snow began trickling from the sky.

PGnods, still disappointed he puts his cream puff filled box into his jacket pocket. Holding out his arm I cant help but blush as I lock my arm with his, both of us walking down the quiet wet sidewalk.

The 30 minute walk to the LSP's birthday party didn't end soon enough, the wild blowing just enough to make me have to hold my skirt down and constantly tuck my hair back up into bunny eared hat. And when we show up and open the door to LSP's outrageously large house, the place is already popping, almost everyone drinking and dancing, regardless of it being 3 o clock in the afternoon.

We take a step in and I hang my jacket on the coat rack next to the front door just seconds before LPS appears before us.

"hey guys isn't this party great?" LPS asks running his fingers through his curly purple hair. His five o clock shadow makes him look a lot older than 20 as he drunkenly runs his fingers down his face.

"It looks really fun," I say whole heartily as I glance around and see the party. People are smiling and laughing as they dance and drink, looking genuinely happy.

"Here LSP, I made you cream puffs." PG says holding a larger box than earlier, where he hid that I have no idea.

"just put them in the kitchen." LPS says nonchalantly, as if they mean nothing to him, but without missing a beat PG darts to the kitchen, determined to share his creations with the world.

I laugh at PG's eager form as LSP slides his arm around my shoulders. "listen here girlfriend, i need to find me a lady, someone to clap cheeks and eat cake, and i wont settle for just anyone, even though i know no one could resist this." LSP dramatically poses before forcing a nod out of me and strutting off. I wish I could say this is only how he is when he's drunk, but it's not, he's authentic of the time.

I head into the party, and try to find some joy in it. In the recent months, my life has been incredibly boring, nothing to do, no one to hang out with, most of my friends are in college and are busy most of the time, so I've been trying to find ways to entertain myself, but there are only parties on school breaks, so that's all I've been doing.

I spot some of my friends on a couch, "Hey guys!"

'Hey Fionna!'

'Hi Fi!'

'Fi Fi when did you get here?'

"Just now, what are you guys doing?"

"We're about to take some shot's!" Slime yells as she brushes her yellow green hair away from her toxic green eyes as he strapless yellow dress sways on her tiny figure.

"Oh cool!" I say with a slight ounce of dread inside of me. I'm not a fan of drinking, it throws me off too much and I can't really focus, but there hasn't really been a need to focus recently.

Slime hands a shot to anyone remotely close to the couch. "Happy birthday LSP!" she shouts and everyone takes their shot, going down it was fine but the toxic fumes afterwards had me gasping for air.

I took another shot over the hour I was on that couch, talking with the girls- well, more like listening to the girls talk about buys while a light buzz set in on me. PG fluttered in and out of the conversation, hanging with us when he could before someone else swept him away.

"What about you Fionna? Any love in your life?" I shake my head, a slight smile on my lips.

"Nope, no love for me right now," and as if it was coming out the back of my head, I hear his voice. A voice I would know anywhere, only it's not in my head, it's right behind me.

I whip my head around so fast I could have given myself whiplash, and there his is. Well, there is the back of him, but I would be able to tell that build anywhere even without his signature red Mohawk. I stare at the back facing me, wondering if this moment is even real, but his voice brings me back to reality.

"Yeah dude LSP invited me." The words coming out of his mouth sound as they always had, fierce, but warm, just like his touch.

I snap out of my trance just in time to notice he is talking to PG, and I stand up so fast my blood rushes to my head. I quickly step on the table and dive over the couch, moving so fast that I hardly register the fact that I am running head on into another person until our bodies collide.

"Yo, what's your problem?" The voice asks but I have no time as Flame, my ex, is turning around to see the commotion I just made. Without thinking I grab the shirt of the person in front of me and whip them around, using their tall body to hide my form.

With my hands still bound in their shirt I quietly speak into the chest of the person I am using as a human shield. "Please just stay still and don't say anything, I'm hiding from my ex and I just need to wait for him to look away and then you can go." I can feel the heat on my cheeks and the panic sweat on my body. I try to focus on the smell of firewood and rain emitting off of the person in front of me.

"Look I don't care if you need to hide for a minute but can I at least know the name of the girl holding onto me." I look up past the red flannel shirt at the pale skinned face gazing down at me. I cant help but feel my face heat even more. Shaggy black hair dangles around his pale almost flawless face, his eyes black as night as he grins down at me, his canines pointed as if he is otherworldly.

"My names Fionna." I say tearing my eyes from his face and looking around him, once I see Flames back is once again facing me I release a breath, loosening my grip on the strangers shirt.

"You good?" The stranger asks and I take a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm good."

The stranger takes a sip out of his red solo cup and I take that small second to observe him, several silver earrings, leather bracelets, red flannel, a guitar strung across his back, he's a rocker.

"Anyway thanks for the help." I say as I begin moving away and turning to head towards the back of the house.

"Anytime, Fionna." I look back at the stranger and he is gone, as if he was never there.

I spend an hour avoiding Flame, waiting for the right moment to tell LSP I'm gonna leave. It's just too weird being around him, everything is still so awkward.

After LSP makes a huge commotion about how I was supposed to help him find a lady he lets me go, saying I still owe him a present. I leave without saying goodbye to PG, I just know he would insist on walking me home, but what I really wanted was to be alone with my thoughts.

When I finally reach home I don't even bother undressing before sliding into my sleeping bag, my cat Cake cuddled up on my chest as I fall asleep at 6 pm.

* * *

**So yeah, like I said earlier I will be releasing longer chapters later on it's just this is a warm up. **

**It's been so long since I wrote that I have kind of forgotten how to (hehe it's kind of depressing) so if things seem rocky they will eventually level out. **

**Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you want me to keep writing this story!**


End file.
